Brzask (Harecki)
'Akapit № A' Długo ciągnął się zimowy brzask. Za oknami było ciemno i był ostry mróz, a w lodowatej chacie niewesoło paliło się ciemnawe łuczywo, mozolnie trzymając powolne wrzeciona. Do świtu jeszcze daleko, a daleko! Доўга цягнуцца зімовыя досвіткі. За вокнамі цёмна і лютая сцюжа, а ў сцюдзёнай хаце невясёла гарыць цямнявая лучына, нудна трынкаюць марудныя верацёны. Да свету яшчэ далёка-далёка! 'Akapit № B' Nie śpiewali pieśni aż do świtu, i milkliwie prali – byle tylko cicho – dumając o swoich cichych myślach o brzasku. Не пяюць удосвецця песень, і маўклівыя праллі толькі ціха думаюць свае ціхія досвітныя думы. 'Akapit № C' Ale bezsenny dziadunio, namoczywszy łyka i usiadłszy w kożuchu na buciku pośród chaty, lubił tym czasem rozwiewać senny smutek w młodych swoimi opowieściami o różnych przygodach z dawnej i zamierzchłej przeszłości. Але бяссонны дзядуля, размачыўшы лыкі і сеўшы ў кажусе на калодачку пасярод хаты, любіць гэтым часам развеяць сонны сум у маладых сваімі пераказамі аб розных прыгодах з даўняе мінуўшчыны. 'Akapit № D' Plecie dziadula starodawne płoty i lubi je, jak swoje łapcie , a już jego starszy wnuk – już nie dziecko, ale za to ładny chłopczyk, który za nic ma łapcie (o butach już nie wspominając), gdyż on nie może już dłużej ścierpieć – więc przerywa cicho dźwięczny strumień kazania i słuchania. Zbuntowało się jego młode serce wobec niezrozumiałej dla niego pokory ze strony pańskich poddanych. Пляце дзядуля старадаўнія плятні і любіць іх, як свае лапці, а ўжо яго старэйшы ўнук, яшчэ і не дзяцюк, а толькі ладны хлопчык, што ні ў вошта, аднак, ставіць лапці перад ботамі, ужо ён не можа ўцерпець - і перабівае ціхую стройную плынь казання і слухання. Бунтуецца яго маладое сэрца супроць незразумелай для яго пакоры панскіх падданых. 'Akapit № E' – A jeśli o mnie chodzi, – tłumaczy on dziadkowi, – to wziąłbym ja dobry kołek, dopadłbym pana gdziekolwiek w dogodnym zaułku i tak bym go świsnął po uchu, że by później i swoich nie poznał! Nie poważyłby się drugi raz ranić ludzi. - А каб на мяне, - кажа ён дзеду, - то ўзяў бы я добры кол, прыпільнаваў бы пана дзе-небудзь у зручным куточку ды так бы свіснуў яго па ўху, што ён бы і сваіх не пазнаў! Не стаў бы другі раз сячы людзей. 'Akapit № F' – Ech, bracie ty mój, bracie! – uśmiechnął się do wnuka dziadek. – Czy ty naprawdę aż tak lubisz się bić? Czy tobie, takiemu młodemu, trzeba tak mówić! Brzydko to – bić się... Ale był u nas jeden: bywało tak, że jakby go sieknąć, wziąłby kołek, stanąłby w kącie i nie poddałby się. - Эх, братка ты мой, братка! - усміхаецца на ўнука дзед. - Няўжо ж ты гэтак любіш біцца? Ці табе, такому маладому, так казаць! Брыдка гэта - біцца... Але быў у нас адзін: бывала, як яго сячы, возьме кол, стане ў кут і не даецца. 'Akapit № G' «Polezie tylko! Pierwszemu, rzecze dziadek, rozbiją mózg». «Палезьце толькі! Першаму, кажа, растаўку мазгаўню». 'Akapit № H' A potem ucieknie w las i zabłądzi na dziesięć dni. А потым уцячэ ў лес і бадзяецца дзён дзесяць. 'Akapit № I' Ale coż? Gdzież jemu uciekać – wracać samemu albo dać się złapać. Але што ж? Недзе ж яму дзецца - вернецца сам або яго зловяць. 'Akapit № J' Dać się schwycić znienacka, związać, położyć na ławie, posadzić parę ludzi na nogi, parę na głowę, a z trzecią parą od dwóch stron tak utłuc biedaka, że potem przez dzień jeszcze będzie jedynie leżał i jęczał... Схопяць знянацку, звяжуць, пакладуць на ўслоне, пара людзей сядуць на ногі, пара на галаву, а трэцяя пара з двух бакоў так адлупцуюць беднага, што пасля яшчэ дзён колькі ляжыць ды стогне... 'Akapit № K' – Jeśliby nikt nie poddawał, jak on, to nie obsiekliby! - Каб усе не даваліся, як ён, то не абсеклі б! 'Akapit № L' Dziadek tylko zaśmiał się i dalej opowiada przerwaną historię. Дзед толькі засмяецца і кажа далей перарваную гісторыю. 'Akapit № M' – A jeśli o mnie chodzi, – znów przerwał dziadkowi wnuk, – wziąłbym ja zapałki i dobry pęk słomy, wybrałbym się ja ciemną, jesienną nocą i tak by zaświeciło w pańskim dworze, że potem i swoich by nie poznał. - А каб на мяне, - зноў замінае дзеду ўнук, - узяў бы я карабочак сернікаў і добры пук саломы, выбраў бы я цёмную восенную ночку і так бы засвяціў у панскім двары, што пан той і сваіх бы не пазнаў. 'Akapit № N' – Ech, bracie ty mój, bracie! – uśmiechną się dziadek. – Łatwiej tobie teraz o tym mówić, – nie takie rzeczy się działy w dawnych czasach. Był u nas taki jeden. - Эх, братка ты мой, братка! - усміхаецца дзядуля. - Лацвей табе цяпер казаць, - не тое было ў даўні час. Быў у нас гэткі адзін. 'Akapit № O' Stało się to, jak tylko jesienią – rozświetliła się stodoła u naszego pana. Бывала, як толькі восень - гарыць гумно ў нашага пана. 'Akapit № P' Spłonęła jedna, postawił przez rok drugą. Згарэла раз, паставіў цераз год другое. 'Akapit № Q' Spłonęła i ta, postawił trzecią. Згарэла і тое, паставіў трэцяе. 'Akapit № R' A później przyjechali ku panu kozacy, zagnali wszystkich ludzi na dwór, wybrali od każdej z dziesięciu rodzin po człowieku i rozłożyli ich gołych w stodole. А пасля прыехалі к пану казакі, сагналі ўсіх людзей у двор, выбралі ад кожных дзесяці сем'яў па чалавеку, разлажылі іх голых на таку ў гумне. 'Akapit № S' Przyszedł pan, zapalił wielką świeczkę z dobrym knotem i po kolei podpalał oberwane brody, a potem rzekł: «Nie wiesz już, czyj grzech spalił się w stodole u twojego pana?» – «Oj paneczku, zmiłuj się, nie wiem». Прыйшоў пан, запаліў свечку ўвелькі з добрую качалку і ну па радоўцы падсмальваць задраныя бароды, дый пытаецца: «Не ведаеш, цераз чый грэх спалілася гуменца ў твайго пана?» - «Ой паночку, змілуйцеся, не ведаю». 'Akapit № T' Omijał wszystkich, a leżeli w dwa rzędy, jak snopy, – i nikt nie wie... «No, to, powiadają, jak wy tacy święci, że nikt z was nie ma grzechu, – to wasze jest Królestwo Niebieskie!» Wyjrzał z kozakami za bramę, rozkazał uwięzić tam bezgrzesznych i podpalić stodołę... Boże-Ojcze! Абышоў усіх, а ляжалі ў два рады, як снапы, - і ніхто не ведае... «Ну, то, кажа, як вы такія святыя, што ніхто з вас не мае грэху, - царства вам нябеснае!» Выйшаў з казакамі за вароты, сказаў заперці там нягрэшных і запаліць, і гэтае гумно... Божухна-бацюхна! 'Akapit № U' Pan bogaty, więc co dla niego znaczy spalić stodołę (pustą i bez chleba) i stracić dwie setki poddanych, jeśli w jego lesie za kilka dni nim okiem nie skinie, a poddanych uzyska z niejeden tysiąc. Пан багаты, што яму значыць спаліць гумно (пустое, без хлеба) і страціць сотні дзве падданых, калі ў яго лесу таго за колькі дзён вокам не скінуць, а падданых не адна тысяча. 'Akapit № V' Zawyli wszyscy ludzie, że starli w oknach, pokłonili się do pana, ale nie z zaprosznia, a z rzewnymi łzami, ale nie niszczył niewinnych. Завылі ўсе людцы, што стаялі ў вокнах, кінуліся да пана, але не з коллем, а з гаручымі слязьмі, каб не губіў невінаватых. 'Akapit № W' Płaczą, wrzeszczą, korzą się w stronę pana po ziemi, jak raki albo czerwie. Плачуць, галосяць, поўзаюць наўкол пана па зямлі, як ракі або чэрві. 'Akapit № X' «Zapalajcie! – krzyczy pan. – Ma ludzi, to moja odpowiedź!» Chcieli już kozacy palić, aż tu nagle krzyczy ze stodoły jeden: «Mój grzech!» «Запальвайце! - крычыць пан. - Мае людзі, мой адказ!» Хацелі ўжо казакі паліць, аж крычыць з гумна адзін: «Мой грэх!» 'Akapit № Y' Wypuścili wszystkich, a jego związali i powieźli wśród nocy donikąd. Выпусцілі ўсіх, а яго звязалі, павезлі некуды скрозь ноч. 'Akapit № Z' Dziękowali u nas ludzie, że spalił go pan w lesie. Дзейкалі ў нас людзі, што спаліў яго пан у лесе. 'Akapit № AA' Może – prawda, może – nie, tylko on już gdzieś zginął na wieku, nigdy nie wróci. Можа - праўда, можа - не, толькі ўжо ён прапаў недзе навекі, ніколі не вярнуўся. 'Akapit № AB' A władczy pan sypnął groszem, żeby nie słuchała ludzkich wołań i nie szukała człowieka. Sam że pan był naczelnikiem... А начальству пан сыпнуў грошы, каб не слухала людскіх дзейканняў і не шукала чалавека. Сам жа пан быў і начальнік... 'Akapit № AC' – Że wszystkim tłum rzucił się na pana, to nie brak by człowiek, – spierał się zadumany chłopiec. - Каб усім кагалам кінуліся на пана, то не прапаў бы чалавек, - спіраецца задуманы хлапец. 'Akapit № AD' – Ech, bracie ty mój, bracie! – kiwał głową dziad. – Spoglądnijmy co to już z was będzie, młodych ale walecznych. - Эх, братка ты мой, братка! - ківае галавою дзед. - Паглядзім што-то ўжо будзе з вас, маладых ды бойкіх. 'Akapit № AE' Milczy więc, bywały, młody wnuk. Маўчыць тады, бывала, малады ўнук. 'Akapit № AF' I tak długo, a długo nastawał zimowy brzask... Do świtu jeszcze było daleko, i prawił dziadek, jak zaginął młody Wasyl, co kochał się w dobrej, młodziutkiej Niemce, którą lubił malować, jak poznali się po śmierci z bogatym dziadkiem i jak dopadła go gorączka, po czym nawiedziła go nocą w lesie niema babcia... І так цягнуцца доўгія-доўгія зімовыя досвіткі... Да свету яшчэ далёка, і кажа дзед, як загінуў малады Васіль, што кахаў харошую дзяўчынку-немку і любіў яе маляваць, і як звялася па смерці дзедавага дзеда багатая пчэльня, і як трасла дзедавага дзядзьку трасца, здаўшыся яму начою ў лесе нямою бабаю... 'Akapit № AG' – Nie wierzę, dziadku, w tym, co ty mówisz, – uśmiechnął się nareszcie także i wnuk. – Gorączka nie może zdusić babci, bo to jest tylko choroba. - Не ймецца веры, дзедку, у тое, што ты кажаш, - усміхаецца нарэшце такі і ўнук. - Трасца не можа здацца бабаю, бо гэта ёсць толькі хвароба. 'Akapit № AH' – Może i tak, – pokornie zgadza się dziadek, – a ludzie powiadają, i ja powiadam... Mnie samemu nikogo nigdy nie zdawało. Wam że, młodym, lepiej to wiadomo, bo wam w szkole o tym mówią, a nam, ciemnym, skąd... Skąd mamy o tym wiedzieć? - Можа і так, - пакорна згаджаецца дзядуля, - а людзі кажуць, і я кажу... Мне самому нічога ніколі не здавалася. Вам жа, маладым, лепей тое ведаць, што вам у школе кажуць, а нам, цёмным, што... Што мы ведаем? 'Akapit № AI' – Jak człowiek jest chory, to wtedy mu wydaje się wiele w jego chorym mózgu... – pospiesznie i czule powiedział wnuk, bo już żal on czuje do swojego ciemnego, pokornego dziaduli... 1926 - Як чалавек хворы, дык яму тады здаецца ў хворых мазгах... - спяшаецца ласкавей сказаць унук, бо цяпер жаль ён чуе да свайго цёмнага, пакорнага дзядулі... 1926 Катэгорыя:Максім Іванавіч Гарэцкі Катэгорыя:Апавяданні